Boingo
'''Boingo é um usuário de Stand dos Nove Deuses Egípcios, e um antagonista secundário da Parte III: Stardust Crusaders. Personalidade Boingo demonstra uma personalidade extremamente introvertida, e está contente em apenas exercer a função de suporte, usando seu Stand para ajudar seu irmão Oingo, e mais tarde, Hol Horse (apesar de ter sido forçado a fazer isso ao invés de fazê-lo por vontade própria). Boingo era tão tímido que tinha dificuldade até mesmo de rir e gaguejava frequentemente. Inicialmente ele se mostrava extremamente dependente em seu irmão, se recusando a agir quando longe dele. Por causa disso, Oingo protegia ele do mundo, com medo de que as pessoas tomassem vantagem de seu irmãozinho. Eles compartilhavam uma relação muito próxima, trabalhando como parceiros e confiando um no outro. Ele demonstrou possuir um lado bom, vendo como ele considerou se tornar uma boa pessoa. História Stardust Crusaders Boingo é visto pela primeira vez lendo seu mangá Thoth e então conhecendo um mangaká amigável que desejava comprar seu livro. No entanto, Oingo diz que o mangá não está a venda e ameaça o artista mandando ele ficar longe de Boingo. Ele então lê a revista e decide esperar mais quatro horas para pegar o próximo ônibus e evitar o acidente que Thoth previu. Os irmãos então olham o interior de Thoth em busca da próxima previsão e descobrem que eles devem envenenar o chá do grupo Joestar. Boingo permanece nas sombras e testemunha as preparações de Oingo para realizar a profecia. Ao mesmo tempo, Jean Pierre Polnareff deixa um cigarro cair, que aponta para o restaurante. Inicialmente, o grupo decide pedir chá, mas Joseph Joestar começa a suspeitar do restaurante e pede uma Coca-Cola fechada. Isso impede Oingo de envenenar o drink a princípio, mas um cliente furioso reclama da coca quente que lhe foi servida, fazendo com que o grupo Joestar pedisse chá, que Oingo consegue envenenar com sucesso. Entretanto, quando eles estavam prestes a beber o chá, Iggy come o bolo de outro freguês e faz com que o grupo Joestar pare de tomar o chá para correr atrás dele, deixando Oingo e Boingo zangados. Eventualmente, seguindo a profecia de Thoth, Oingo soca um estrangeiro com cara de nerd que estava passando pela rua, assustando ele, que foge deixando sua carteira no chão, acalmando eles temporariamente. Seguindo a próxima previsão de Thoth, Oingo tenta fazer Jotaro comer uma bomba que parecia uma laranja. No entanto, Joseph e Polnareff retornam e forçam Oingo a se disfarçar de Jotaro para não ser atacado pelos dois. O disfarce da errado e ele é arrastado para dentro do carro onde ele colocou a bomba. Boingo fica chocado ao descobrir a verdade sobre a profecia de Thoth, que Oingo é aquele que seria a vítima da bomba que destruiria o rosto de Jotaro, e mentalmente implora para que seu irmão se transforme de volta para que a interpretação correta da profecia se torne verdadeira. Independentemente, Oingo pisa sem querer na bomba que ele havia preparado, partindo seu rosto em dois. Boingo então alcança seu irmão e decide derrotar o grupo Joestar sozinho, deixando Oingo orgulhoso do amadurecimento de seu irmão. Entretanto, o homem que Oingo atacou antes retorna com alguns capangas, que espancam os dois irmãos e mandam eles para o hospital. Enquanto isso, o verdadeiro Jotaro retorna da sua visita ao hospital, e, estando com sede, pega uma laranja para comer. Parceria com Hol Horse Depois de receber alta, Boingo faz uma parceria com Hol Horse para vingar seu irmão (embora só tenha feito isso após ser seqüestrado por Hol Horse). Boingo, se escondendo embaixo de uma caixa durante a maior parte do ataque de Hol Horse, demonstra as capacidades dos poderes de Thoth mostrando sua próxima previsão: que Hol Horse iria chutar uma mulher no pescoço e ela iria agredecer lhe dando dinheiro. Hol Horse é cético no começo, mas a previsão se mostra verdadeira quando ele vê um escorpião subindo pelo pescoço dela e tem que chutá-la para matá-lo, realizando a profecia. Os dois tentam seguir a próxima previsão, que envolve Hol Horse enfiando seus dedos no nariz de Polnareff e o resto do grupo Joestar sendo atropelados por uma caminhonete. Hol Horse, duvida dos resultados, mas segue eles de qualquer jeito, enfiando seus dedos no nariz de Polnareff. Uma série de eventos são desencadeados e levam o grupo Joestar a serem atacados por uma caminhonete. Boingo agora tem a confiança total de Hol Horse e diz para Horse guiar suas balas através de uma série de tubos para acertar Jotaro na cabeça. No entanto, o relógio de Hol Horse estava adiantado e ele acaba atirando antes do meio-dia, fazendo com que as balas voltassem na sua direção, atravessando os buracos de bala do mangá e acertando Hol Horse no rosto. Após isso, Boingo contempla seus poderes e decide usá-los para melhorar a vida dos outros e chuta sua caixa-esconderijo para longe, acidentalmente atingindo Iggy, que ataca Boingo, que se tornando mais introvertido do que antes. Thoth então diz que, se fosse tão fácil assim mudar seus caminhos, não haveria pessoas ruins no mundo. Stone Ocean Ele não apareceu propriamente nessa parte, mas uma série de gibis com um visual semelhante ao de Thoth aparece. In Video Games JoJo no Kimyõ na Bōken Oingo e Boingo foram reduzidos a personagens de suporte no jogo, sem sequer usarem seus Stands. Já que Boingo não aparece como inimigo, ele não mais forma uma aliança com Hol Horse. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future O Stand de Boingo, Thoth, aparece no menu principal do Gallery Mode, que contém todos os encerramentos de personagem (disponíveis assim que o jogador termina o modo Arcade com um personagem), mini-games, modos especiais (como leitura de cartas de tarô) e uma lutas contra mini-bosses (como Death 13 e N’Dour). Boingo também pode ser jogável através do golpe de transformação de Alessi quando executado contra o personagem "Hol Horse with Boingo". Entretanto, Boingo não ataca o oponente, Hol Horse faz isso para ele, se escondendo embaixo de uma caixa no cenário, atirando no inimigo. Curiosidades *Devido a leis de direitos autorais, Boingo foi renomeado "Mondatta", uma referência ao álbum Zenyatta Mondatta da banda The Police, na tradução da Viz Media. * Diferente dos confrontos do elenco principal com o resto dos Stands Deuses Egípcios, as “batalhas” contra Boingo são bem unilaterais, e eles raramente, senão nunca, percebem os esquemas de Boingo contra eles, “derrotando” eles por pura sorte e pelos erros dos parceiros de Boingo. Galeria Anime= Boingo.jpg|A primeira aparição de Boingo Oingo & Boingo.jpg|Boingo com seu irmão mais velho, Oingo Oingoboingo anime.png|Os Irmãos Oingo e Boingo e suas respectivas cartas Oingo retire.png|A primeira aposentadoria de Boingo Boingo suitcase.png|Boingo é sequestrado por Hol Horse para ser seu novo parceiro Hol and Boingo.png|Boingo é ameaçado a ajudar Hol Horse para matar o grupo Joestar Boingo under crate.png|Se escondendo embaixo de uma caixa Tohth nose prediction.png|Boingo manda Hol Horse inserir seus dedos no nariz de Polnareff Boingo revenge.png|Boingo determinedo a vingar seu irmão Boingo watches.png|Observando de longe Boingo explains how to kill Jotaro.png|Boingo explica como matar Jotaro Boingo's new leaf.png|Boingo decide virar a página e se tornar uma pessoa boa Boingo retires.png|A segunda aposentadoria de Boingo |-| Mangá= Boingodetermined.png|Boingo determinado a vingar seu irmão Boingo1.png|Observando de longe Boingo_under_box.png|Boingo se escondendo embaixo de uma caixa Categoria:Personagens da Parte III